


Wrong Time

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: I couldn't help it!  I got inspired by Lem0uro





	Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Totally got enamored by Lem0uro image of vegeta and being called...:)
> 
> So I couldn't help it!!! 
> 
> Not sure if one shot still or I'll continue it?

She couldn't help it. The word slipped through her pale lips the moment she turned around. Her eyes wide at the sight of seeing her new boss. The elusive Vegeta Oiji. VP of Ech Finance. Now her new direct supervisor.

Twisting her hands around behind her black silk blazer, anxiously waiting for some type of rebuttal from him. Anything so her nerves would calm. Anything to help her out of this situation. Sure she has had her moments lately, not having been with another in a while, split-second dry spell flooded like a monsoon the moment her blue eyes landed on him.

But to call him that? What was she thinking? Oh wait, she wasn't. Her mind deemed deceased and needing a couple of jumper cables to get back to function. Sadly, it slipped out before she could stop it and now she was awaiting the gavel to fall. Her blue eyes watching his obsidian ones dance in confusion and...curiousness?

Finally, he is finding his voice, coughing before leaning against the door frame flexing his muscles just slightly under the thin Versace button down, the color equally showcasing his golden complexion, teasing the body underneath of hours of dedication.

"Mrs. Briefs."

"Ms. Not Mrs." Elaborating her point by showing her ringless fingers, mentally slapping herself as she just needed to learn to shut up.

"Well. Ms. Briefs, I've been called a lot of things. That may take the cake." His husky voice dripping in sarcasm. She needed to prepare herself, she knew the gavel was dropped and she just wanted to pack up her things and leave.

"I'm sorry for that inappropriate behavior Mr. Oiji. Accept my apologies and I understand the situation. I'll have my desk cleared before noon." Not giving him a moment, moving towards the doorway he was standing in, watching him place his pen against his soft lips, tapping gently while looking at her. Frustration at its finest was hitting her hard. She wanted to be done with this situation. Leave and not look back at it. Taking another step towards him, shocked when he just stood there. Cursing kami for all it's worth.

"That won't be needed Ms. Briefs. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Vegeta or Mr. Oiji while here."

She couldn't nod fast enough in agreement. Curious as to where this would go. "I can do that sir."

"No. Vegeta or Mr. Oiji. Sir or...that is not appropriate here." Watching him closely as he pushed his black shined shoes off the frame, making his way towards her. Inches away from her as he smiled, "however if you're as bold as what you said, I'm curious what else is hidden there. I'm not like my father, nor like anyone else."

Yup, whatever she did to deserve this, she apologizes a million times over. Heart racing, feeling like she would code in a second and need a shock back. Especially when he smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Alright, Mr. Oiji. I will refrain from calling you anything other than Vegeta or Mr. Oiji. Please accept my apology." Hands itching to land on her hips in defiance, but she really needed this job.

His hands reaching forward, hand outstretched as he looked at her. "However, the apology is accepted. But on one condition."

Taking his hand as an acceptance of her apology, shuddering when he enclosed his hand on her thumb grazing her pale fingers. "And what's that?"

"Well, I'm new to the area, and the condition is you join me for dinner at the new Santos restaurant tomorrow night."

Screech. Is there a heat wave going on? Why is it so suddenly hot right now?

"But I called you....why?"

"Because no one has ever had the guts to ever speak what's on their mind around me. And for you to call me that showed guts. I need that here and I want to get to know you if you're to work closely with me."

"So...if I don't agree to this then what?"

Leaning forward, lips near her ear. Practically feeling the smirk come from his lips, "Then I may let it slip out that you called me....daddy."


End file.
